Ego
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Meleoleona Vermillion adalah sebuah fenomena, pikir Julius. Kebanyakan wanita bangsawan akan berlomba-lomba mencari suami kaya raya, menjadi istri para bangsawan sebelum mereka berumur 30. Sedangkan Meleolona berbeda. Umurnya sudah lebih tiga puluh, dan jika tidak memikirkan keluarganya, Leona tentu akan tetap sendirian hingga sepuluh tahun lagi. YamiMeleoleona fic.


"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai ini." Meleoleona Vermillion menatap Julius Novachrono—seorang bangsawan paruh baya yang Leona tahu betul bahwa dia sangat menikmati kesendiriannya selama ini—dalam diam. Tangannya dipegangi Julius dengan lembut, memperlihatkan pada semua orang di ballroom bahwa dua orang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu baik-baik saja. "Kau memikirkan yang lain."

"Maafkan aku." Leona berbisik pelan. Ia menerima gestur Julius yang mengajaknya berdansa, membiarkan tubuhnya dibawa Julius bergerak dengan gemulai, mengayun dan melewati pasangan-pasangan yang juga mengaliri udara di atas tanah, mengikuti alunan musik.

Dua menit keduanya menari dalam diam, Leona terus terpekur di pelukan Julius yang memimpin seluruh gerakan keduanya. "Masih belum ada kabar tentang Fuegoleon?"

"Tidak."

Hal pertama yang ingin dilakukan Leona ketika adik sulungnya itu ditemukan tentu saja adalah menamparnya. Orang itu kabur dengan meninggalkan banyak masalah. Seluruh muka anggota keluarga Vermillion rasanya dicoreng dalam seketika ketika semua orang tahu calon ahli waris mereka tidak bahagia tinggal di istananya. Makin hangus rasanya ketika rahasia bahwa putra sulung Vermillion dan putra sulung Silva—dua keluarga bangsawan berpengaruh di kerajaan Clover—ternyata memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar teman. Dua keluarga rasanya menjadi debu karena bisik cemooh dan rumor tak mereda yang menodai segala dinding istana mereka.

Dan pertunangan mendadak Meleoleona Vermillion dengan Julius Novachrono adalah cara keluarganya untuk memperbaiki nama mereka. Tak peduli apakah sang putri sulung suka atau tidak—meskipun mau tak mau Leona menyanggupi karena moral keluarganya benar-benar dipertaruhkan ketika seminggu setelah kepergian Leon, Leopold—adik bungsu sekaligus yang kemudian diserahi posisi calon kepala keluarga Vermillion menggantikan kakaknya—mengaku di depan keluarganya bahwa dia sama homonya seperti sang kakak, bahwa dia diam-diam memendam rasa pada seorang anak petani yang berasal dari desa di pinggiran kerajaan.

Ayah-ibunya syok. Menyadari bahwa di antara ketiga anak mereka hanya yang perempuan sajalah yang bisa diharapkan mengangkat martabat keluarga dan tekanan itu menyakiti batin Leona sendiri.

"Aku lelah." Leona jujur. Ini adalah pesta dansa terlama yang pernah Leona hadiri. Selama ini gadis itu seringkali menghabiskan akhir pekannya di pertanian pamannya, berburu babi, rusa, tak benar-benar peduli pada permasalahan politik yang menjadi fokus utama keluarganya—karena toh ia tak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun harta kekayaan keluarganya, menurut hukum yang berlaku. Julius mengerti dan membawanya keluar lantai dansa, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang berisi Meleoleona. Tidak seperti gadis bangsawan kebanyakan, Leona tak pernah mempedulikan bentuk tubuhnya. Dimana putri-putri terkenal berusaha keras menjaga menu makanan mereka, menghindari lemak yang membuat cacat penampilan, gadis tambun itu justru memperkaya tubuhnya dengan berbagai otot yang membuatnya terlihat tangguh dan bukannya anggun.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kita berdua." Julius menyapu beberapa rambut yang lepas dari sanggul Leona dan menutupi sedikit wajah cantik gadis itu sebelum Leona pergi.

Wanita itu adalah sebuah fenomena, itu yang selama ini dipikir Julius tentang si sulung Vermillion. Kebanyakan wanita bangsawan akan berlomba-lomba mencari suami kaya raya untuk menjadi penopang hidup mereka ketika tahu fakta bahwa mereka takkan bisa selamanya tinggal di istana orang tuanya, menjadi istri para bangsawan sebelum mereka berumur genap 30 tahun. Julius sendiri sudah sering diperkenalkan pada anak gadis oleh para orang tua kaya raya yang mengincar harta dan kedudukannya. Sedangkan Leona berbeda. Umurnya sudah lebih tiga puluh, dan jika orang tuanya tidak meminta Julius untuk membantu keluarga mereka, Leona tentu akan tetap sendirian hingga sepuluh tahun lagi, kira-kira.

Julius sendiri—yang meski berkali-kali menolak tawaran orang lain—entah kenapa menyanggupi keinginan keluarga Vermillion. Ia ingin iba, namun tatap tajam Leona menghancurkan keinginan itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Julius tentang sang gadis. Sesuatu yang menantang, berbeda, dan membikinnya penasaran.

Meleoleona datang membawa dua gelas anggur dan yang segelas diulurkannya pada Julius. Ia membalas senyum satu dua orang yang menyapanya, berbincang singkat dan berbasa-basi meski akhirnya kembali pada Julius. "Aku ingin cari angin di luar sebentar."

"Mau kutemani?"

"Novachrono." Menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya, Julius menghela napas cepat, berbisik pada si gadis, "Aku lupa kalau aku mengundang Augustus juga," dan membikin tunangannya tertawa kecil.

"Pangeran Augustus Clover. Menyenangkan melihatmu di sini." Diiringi suara ramahnya, Julius menerima uluran tangan pangeran mahkota kerajaan Clover itu. Leona menepuk pelan tangan Julius dan berkata, "Kutinggalkan kalian berdua."

.

"Aaa. Seharusnya ada peraturan di kerajaan ini bahwa dilarang memberi anggur pada hewan."

Leona mendelik pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tiduran dengan malas di atas jerami. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan kepala kudanya dan berkata, "Jika kau mau, kau bisa jilati jeraminya. Kudaku bahkan belum menyentuhnya."

"Kenapa hanya kata-kata kasar yang kudengar dari seorang bangsawan sepertimu?" Si pemuda menggeliat. Kaus singlet putihnya ditempeili jerami saat orang itu bangun dan meregangkan badannya. "Sungguh tidur sore yang menyenangkan."

"Kau pelayan yang paling tidak berguna yang pernah dipekerjakan Julius."

Yami Sukehiro mendengus. Ia mengambil gelas yang diletakkan Leona di atas gentong dan meminum isinya yang hanya tersisa sekitar dua tiga tegukan anggur lagi. Ia menghempaskan gelas itu dan berkata, "Jika ingin mengunjungiku, setidaknya bawa satu botol penuh."

"Percaya diri sekali kau aku kemari untuk menemuimu." Leona menendang pelan kaki Yami di dekatnya. Dua kali kudanya mengendus-endus ke wajahnya dan membuat si gadis tertawa, akhirnya Leona menjauh, duduk di depan pintu istal dan mengembuskan napas keluhan yang berat. "Aku takkan terbiasa dengan ini."

Yami diam menatap sosok yang pundaknya lesu itu. Gadis itu adalah tunangan majikannya, namun jua kekasihnya sendiri. Konyol memang, seharusnya mereka berpisah saat tahu Julius dan Leona dipertunangkan. Tapi Leona menghajarnya saat ide itu diujarkan Yami, babak belur ia dua minggu lalu, patah tangan kanannya, dan ia tak bisa bekerja selama lima hari karena itu.

Leona tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya seringan Fuegoleon pergi bersama Nozel Silva. Berterus terang tentang hubungan mereka berdua hanya membawa kehancuran sempurna bagi keluarga Vermillion. Walau bagaimanapun, Yami hanyalah seorang asing yang dipekerjakan Julius untuk mengurus hewan-hewan peliharaannya. Ia miskin, buruk rupa, dan brengsek, itu yang dikatakan oleh Leona sendiri.

"Kau sedikit tidak jelek malam ini." Yami duduk di samping Leona. Ia tak pernah melihat gadis itu menyanggul rambut merahnya, selalu dibiarkan terurai bahkan berantakan. Namun itulah yang disukai Yami, penampilan liar Meleoleona memukaunya, membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali menyebutku cantik, kotoran besar?" Leona mendelik kesal. Ia memukul pundak si hitam setengah dari kekuatannya dan itu tetap membuat Yami merasa sedikit perih. Yami mengeluh, "Setidaknya kau tidak sejelek biasanya."

Sekali lagi Leona menghantam pundak Yami, kali ini sedikit lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Yami menjerit pelan. Meleoleona tertawa pelan, senyuman sarkastiknya tetap menghiasi ketika ia menatap tajam mata Yami. "Dan kau tetap buruk rupa seperti biasanya."

"Hei." Yami menguap sekali. Tangannya merogoh rokok yang ia kantungi di saku celananya namun tidak menemukan korek apinya. Entah jatuh dimana, mungkin bergulir saat ia tiduran di atas jerami tadi. Sebatang rokok yang tak menyala tetap dikepitnya di bibir, dipermainkannya bagian dalam rokok itu dengan giginya.

"Kurasa Julius tahu tentang hubungan kita." Leona melipat kakinya, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas lutut. "Entah kenapa aku tahu."

Yami menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. "Aku yang memberitahunya."

"Hah?" Leona menoleh tiba-tiba. Pelukannya di lutut terlepas dan ia menatap Yami dengan tak mengerti, "Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini dari majikanku sendiri, tahu."

"Tapi setidaknya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu." Leona kesal dengan Yami yang seringkali mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa pernah mengajaknya berdiskusi dulu. "Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Julius?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Dan dia tidak menyinggung itu juga tadi." Leona mengeluh. "Orang tuaku juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mungkin dia tidak mengatakan itu pada siapapun."

"Kita hanya memiliki dua pilihan." Leona mendelik pada Yami. Ditunggunya ujaran Yami lagi. "Mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada semua orang atau kita berpisah."

Gadis itu menggeram kesal. "Sebegitu inginnya kau berpisah denganku?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Merahasiakannya pun percuma saja, pasti akan segera ketahuan." Yami mengatakannya dengan enteng. Leona berdiri, ditinjunya perut Yami dengan keras dan membuat kekasihnya itu terbatuk dan meringkuk kesakitan.

"Lalu apa?" Yami menyeru kesal. Dipeganginya perutnya yang memerih dan ditatapnya mata indah Meleoleona dengan bingung, "Kau ingin mengajakku kabur? Kawin lari? Seperti Fuegoleon dan Nozel?"

Meleoleona mengusap wajahnya dua kali, keningnya berkeringat meski malam itu adalah malam memasuki musim dingin. Beberapa rambutnya yang menolak disanggul makin banyak yang melepaskan diri, kembali ke posisinya yang semula.

"Kau adalah laki-laki terpengecut yang pernah kukenal."

"Hei," Yami mengeluh lagi. Tatapannya menjadi kesal pada si gadis. Ia berdiri tegak, melupakan sakit di diafragmanya. "Aku melakukan ini juga untuk martabat keluargamu, tahu. Aku tahu kau terlalu mencintai keluargamu. Kau pikir aku selama ini tidak peduli pada semua keluhanmu padaku?"

Leona diam. Jika Yami meluruskan tubuhnya, pria ini jauh lebih tinggi dari Leona, tangguh dengan otot-otot besarnya, pancaran mata hitamnya yang dalam dan serasa menelanjangi Leona. Serta auranya, pancaran testosteron yang memabukkan si gadis, mengukuhkan bahwa Yami adalah laki-laki sejati. "Selama ini kau tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang egois untuk dirimu sendiri. Selalu untuk keluargamu, adikmu, orang tuamu."

Setetes air mata Leona terjatuh. Bahkan tanpa disadari si gadis sendiri. Itu adalah air mata pertamanya setelah berpuluh tahun ia tak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya. "Egoislah," ujar Yami lagi untuk terakhir kali.

Kedua tangan Meleoleona terulur, menggapai tubuh besar kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya menempel di dada besar itu, tersembunyi di balik otot-otot Yami. Bisiknya, "Kalau begitu, kau lakukanlah sesuatu yang egois juga. Kau tahu, keegoisanmu adalah egoisku juga."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk itu?" Yami tak membalas pelukan gadisnya. Dirasanya anggukan di dadanya dan Yami membuang rokok di bibirnya. Dilepaskannya pegangan Leona yang melingkari tubuhnya, ditariknya gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam ballroom besar rumah Julius. Mengundang banyak perhatian para undangan karena seorang pelayan kumuh dan kotor tak disangka berada di tengah-tengah mereka, memegangi erat lengan gadis jelita milik si empunya rumah.

"Eh. Anu—" Yami berdehem sedikit lebih keras. Meminta perhatian lebih banyak orang. Leona yang ditariknya membelalak menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan pria besar ini. "—ada yang ingin kuumumkan pada kalian semua."

Mata Leona mencari-cari di antara kerumunan. Mencari ayahnya, ibunya, Leopold. Ia juga mencari Julius yang langsung ditemukannya tepat di barisan terdepan dengan pancaran kejut di matanya. Namun tak lama dilihatnya senyuman lembut di wajah tampan bangsawan itu.

"Aku Yami. Yami Sukehiro. Penjaga kandang kudanya Julius."

Bisik-bisik berisik mengganggu Leona. Yami tak peduli dan kembali berkata, "Dan aku adalah kekasih orang ini. Wanita liar ini." Yami menatap Leona yang semula menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya kini balas memandanginya. "Dan aku tidak terima pada pertunangan Sissyleon dengan Julius. Aku akan membawa pergi wanitaku dari sini karena dia sendiri yang minta."

"Hei."

Banyak tarikan napas terkesiap mendengar pernyataan seorang kumuh itu. Ada yang mencibiri, ada yang tak percaya. "Orang ini—Meleoleona—memintaku melakukan sesuatu yang egois. Dan aku melakukannya sekarang. Persetan dengan statusku, persetan dengan moral kalian semua, ini adalah pilihan hidup kami. Kami akan menjalaninya entah kalian setuju atau tidak. Terima kasih."

Yami kembali menarik lengan Leona, berjalan menuju Julius dan tidak berhenti, melewati bangsawan itu begitu saja. Julius masih memasang senyuman lembutnya dan membisikkan, "Selamat," pada Meleoleona ketika si gadis melaluinya.

"Kau gila." Meleoleona meringis. Mereka keluar diiringi banyak tanya oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Yami bahkan tak mempedulikan panggilan kedua orang tua Meleoleona dan mempercepat langkahnya. Langkahnya melambat saat mereka sudah mendekati istal kuda, pondok kecil Yami ada di belakangnya. Leona melangkah sedikit cepat dan menarik kaus singlet si hitam. Terdiam.

"Kau tidak suka ini?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Jadi tidak akan kukatakan. Kau memang kotoran besar yang brengsek."

"Kau sering mengatakan itu." Yami berujar acuh tak acuh. "Dan kau tetap memilih bersamaku."

"Katakan saja kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak, kau dulu yang mengatakannya." Yami membuka pintu pondoknya dan melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Leona. Diambilnya tas yang ia simpan di bawah ranjangnya, tas itu sudah berisi. Leona terpana, "Kau sudah mempersiapkan ini? Kau sudah berpikir untuk kabur?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Kita akan pergi malam ini juga."

Dan malam itu Leona benar-benar menangis penuh haru untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau akan jadi buronan. Orang tuaku takkan diam saja untuk ini."

"Mereka harus tahu, aku sudah jadi tahanan seorang wanita gila sejak dulu."

Leona memeluk Yami lagi, kali ini penuh sayang dan sebentar sebelum Yami membawanya kembali ke istal, melepaskan dua ekor kuda. Diserahkannya tali kekang yang seekor pada Leona. "Jika kau tak suka, aku tak keberatan menungganginya denganmu. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah kuda ini kuat mengangkat seluruh lemak di tubuhmu."

Leona menendang Yami sekali sebelum naik ke atas kudanya. Ia menghelanya dengan lihai, membawanya pergi menuju kebebasannya sendiri.

Yami yang melihat gadisnya pergi lebih dulu tersenyum geli. "Orang itu tidak anggun sama sekali."

Dinaikinya kudanya sendiri. Ia menggumam pelan sebelum menyusul yang telah pergi menuju gelapnya malam itu, "Yah, itulah kenapa aku menyukainya."

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer:** Black Clover adalah hak milik Yuki Tabata. Saya tiada ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh yang digunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini.


End file.
